The invention relates to automatic call distributing systems for automatically distributing incoming telephone calls to one of a plurality of agent stations.
An automatic call distributor (ACD) is a call management system that efficiently routes calls, such as toll-free "800" calls, to agents in telemarketing and service inquiry centers and provides specialized real-time call management and report generation capabilities. An ACD is a unique communications product in that it directly supports the operation and management of a customer's business. The ACD monitors the status of each agent and, when an incoming call is received, selects the agent best able to handle a particular marketing or service request. The ACD also provides detailed reporting on the performance of the agents in their tasks, reporting such statistics as the number of calls handled and the time spent in various stages of call handling.
There are generally two types of ACDs. The first type employs customer premises switching hardware to make connection between the incoming telephone calls and the agents handling the calls. The switching hardware has associated with it substantial initial cost and ongoing maintenance activities and expense. Examples of the first type are systems that are commercially available from Teknekron Infoswitch Corp., DFW Airport, TX and Aspect TeleCommunications, San Jose, Calif.
The second type of ACD is implemented as services provided by central office systems (e.g., Centrex ACD available from N.Y. Telephone). These services provide greater freedom in agent location and relief from hardware maintenance but at the cost of reduced functionality and reduced customer control.